Living in the moment
by citygal509
Summary: Too many pairings, small plot, and a very manipulative!paige. What more could you want? R&R! Pairings: Spaige, Palex, Darco[glimpse], Pellie[beginnings], and sparcy[talk of]


**Living in the moment or Familiar things**  
**author:**:me or  
**rating:** pg-13 or Teen  
**ships:** palex, spaige, pellie(sorta), sparcy(sorta)  
**disclaimer: Do not own, if you haven't figured that out, I wonder about your sanity. **

* * *

Paige liked things that were familiar.

She knew this and recognized it as she sat with the arm of her ex-ex-boyfriend, Spinner around her as they sat in the lobby of the theater. She wasn't exactly sure what they were, but they weren't exactly dating; just an arrangement to flirt, make out, and more during the summer. It was too comfort her until moving in to something not so comfortable.

She was happy or at least her emotions made it feel that way. She wasn't exactly sure how to feel when she noticed the raven haired girl's staring at her openly. It looked like Alex had gotten her job back at the theater when Paige had quit. Next to her worked a girl with greasy blonde hair and striking green eyes, not much unlike her own. Paige would not admit it, but when Alex gave the girl a genuine smile that was very much like the one that she had given Paige on numerous occasions, her heart squeezed in jealousy.

She was not about to voice this out loud though, seeing that Spinner was pressing his lips to hers tasting of mint gum and smelling of cologne. She allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth and closed her eyes and he followed suit. She opened them half way after awhile to see that the raven hair girl was glaring at her. In her head she smirked. This was going to be an interesting summer, she thought as she got up and led Spinner to his car. They were going to his house, and she seriously wasn't about to regret it.

It was the raven hair girl's fault anyway, breaking up with her she meant. She was up for fun, but Alex would have to initiate it herself.

* * *

It happened almost a month later. It had taken a month of public displays of affection for the girl who used to know Paige so well barged in on her one night as she left Spinner, following her into the alleyway behind the theater. The planting of those displays weren't hard, she just made Spinner take her to the movies more than usual and he didn't notice. The raven haired girl did though, and it made Paige smirk to see her simmer. Of course, she did other ones that weren't too noticeable. One was showing Spinner her favorite make out spot in the park, which she might have had happened to run across it when with Alex, but that was a coincidence of course. Of course. 

The usual movies and shopping adventures with Ellie where thrown in there too. Ellie and Paige were off to New York in the fall in acceptance with the fashion school at NYU. They were also sharing a small apartment so they frequently went to look at things they thought they'd need. Their friendship had always irked Alex. Paige didn't know why, she just knew it did. Maybe it had to do with the way they were moving closer to things one viewed from the outside might see as not material for two who were just friends, but she didn't notice it. Until it the then girlfriend ranted on it for an hour one day, but then made up with her profusely. It amused Paige in some odd twisted way, but now she used against her ex-girlfriend.

That night was warm with a slight chill, but Paige was feeling warm enough as Alex was pressed her up against the wall of the alley, her own polyester clad body against Paige's. Her mouth was on the blonde's within a nanosecond.

Paige tasted of bubblegum and lip-gloss. She reveled in it. She didn't know how she could have resisted or even thrown away this relationship. Paige's tongue suddenly was asking entrance to her mouth and she decided it didn't really matter.

* * *

The next morning Alex awoke in Paige's bed with a naked back pressed against her chest. She idly traced the muscle she could feel where her hand met Paige's stomach. The blonde girl sighed and cuddled back against her, and Alex decided she really didn't mind whatever game the blonde was playing. She was just happy to be playing it. 

As she was drifting back to sleep though, the blonde was awaking. Her mind thinking quickly she carefully untangled herself from the raven haired girl and dressed. She shook Alex awake and drove her to the Mall where her shift started in five minutes.

Alex stared at her in silence waiting for her to speak, when she didn't the girl asked, "When can I see you again?"

Paige took in a deep breath, one that you could have taken as a sigh, "This weekend. Spinner has to work the late shift at the dot."

The mention of her some what boyfriend, told Alex that if there was to be anything it was to be an affair. She mental shrugged and seeing no one around kissed Paige on the lips before getting out of the car and walking into the building, leaving Paige in awe till her cell phone vibrated.

It was Marco and Dylan wanting to know if they were still on for lunch at a small quaint pizzeria downtown. They were and again Paige was off speeding down the highway.

* * *

When they were all seated, the boys on one side, Paige on the other, and they had taken their orders, Marco asked the question that the both the boys were dying to ask, "So, You and Spinner are good? Ellie says that Alex is furious. Are you two okay?" 

Paige nodded as she pulled her hair back into a bun, "Yeah, we're good, I guess you could say. For now anyway, I've no clue how things will work out at the end of summer. I don't want anything serious leaving Degrassi. Alex and I are… fine."

Her brother raised an eyebrow and gave her the famous Michalchuk stare, "Fine?"

Paige too quickly nodded her head, "We're fine. Can we drop it?"

This time it was Marco who smirked, "I think the lady doth protests too much."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Nothing going on. We're just friends."

Dylan and Marco both turned to look at the other and then back at Paige with wolfish smiles. "Just friends, hm?" asked Dylan, "You forget little sissy, I'm your big brother you can't hide things from me."  
Paige sighed and scowled, "I guess you could say we might… be seeing more of each other."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Do you think Spinner will enjoy that?"

"He doesn't need to know. I told him this is just a fling. I can't have anything serious while I'm leaving," she said using a tone of voice that said the conversation was over.

The boys and Paige finished out their lunch while afterwards Paige rushed to go meet Spinner at the dot.

* * *

The next month went down like that: Paige going out with Spinner but meeting Alex in secret. Paige's conscience never got in the way, though some times she wondered if what she was doing was wrong. The two participants didn't seem to mind though, and she knew that Spinner would be going back to Darcy once she came back from whatever god forsaken camp she had gone too. Alex would move on, she had always been good at that, and it was like her just to want to live in the moment and not plot ahead. So maybe that is what Paige is doing, trying to live in the moment.

But things finally have to end, things familiar become a dream and the things that were new become familiar.

It is the day that they are leaving, Ellie and Paige. Dylan, Marco, Spinner, and Alex are there to see them off.

While Ellie is talking to her brother, Alex, and Marco, Paige says goodbye to Spinner giving him a nice long hug and kiss, that provokes a glare from Alex but she ignores it.

She says good bye to Alex with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I promise to call, but Alex knows she won't. She notices the looks and touches between Ellie and Paige that show signs of a relationship blooming more than she's ever seen it before.

Both Dylan and Marco give Paige a too hard squeeze and make threats that they'd come visit her if she doesn't call. She laughs and joins hands with Ellie as they enter the airport looking back only once to wave goodbye and then they are gone.

They are gone, but the memories of the blonde fiery blonde will always be in the head of the raven haired girl.

* * *

&fin.reviews are love ♥ I've been out of shape in my writing, so hopefully Kaitlin and i can get ATGall that glitters and my Rich Girl up very soon. 


End file.
